


its cute?

by ARIELRIE



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack Fic ig, I Tried, M/M, also hyukbin is you squint even harder, angry leo to shy leo, attemped humor, clueless 4vixx, fluff?, hakyeon cooing, hakyeon is just too whipped, hyukbin and raken is squint really fcking hard im not kidding, i use 'cooing' a lot :), im sorry, mainly neo dont be fooled by the raken and hyukbin tags, raken if you squint real hard, the tags are shitty, theres a lot of cooing, this is shitty, very short, whipped hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: Hakyeon finds everything about taekwoon cute.Literally everything.And 4vixx wondering whether hakyeon is crazy to be thinking that even the violent intimidating short-tempered side of taekwoon cute too.





	its cute?

**Author's Note:**

> This-- this is based on that one vixx meet&greet episode where hakyeon said that taek is cute when he's angry or something like that and shik was like "you think taekwoon destroying things cute?????????" and the others bursting into laughter lmao
> 
> This is shitty and im shitty and sleepy so shut the hell up and enjoy!!!

"Isnt taekwoon so cute though?" Hakyeon said,cooing as he looks at the picture of taekwoon on his phone

"im actually wondering how many times i've heard that from you" hongbin said,snorting at hakyeon and rolling his eyes

"You think everything about him cute seriously" wonshik said,laughing at the still cooing hakyeon

"because he is" hakyeon said,smacking hongbin on the head "and you guys should shut your mouths up,i know you guys finds him cute too.He's just so naturally cute"

"we do.But we're not like you who coo at everything he does" sanghyuk said,smiling mockingly.

"But im the cutie of the group..why doesnt you coo at me too?" jaehwan said,pouting at hakyeon with his big puppy eyes

"because your cuteness is not on taekwoon's level" hakyeon said,smiling at jaehwan teasingly

"Jaehwannie is cute though--"

"yes i know wonshik,i know that your 'jaehwannie' is cute.im not even going to say anything about you dropping the honorific" hakyeon said,rolling his eyes at the now blushing wonshik

"you guys are both so whipped im disgusted" hongbin said,making a disgusted face

"excuse you,i know you finds sanghyuk cut--"

The door slams open and a glowering taekwoon comes in,glaring at them.

"which one of you little fucks used the practice room but didnt close the speaker and lights before going out?"They blink at him and turns to jaehwan who squeked when he remembered that he's the last person who used the practice room.and he might've forgotten to turn off the speakers and lights.shit.

"lee jaehwan,i fucking got scolded just because im coincidentally walking to the practice room and manager-nim accused me for leaving the whole fucking room like that--" taekwoon's yelling is cut of by a cooing sound.

which of course is coming from hakyeon.

"Did you got scolded?Awh,im so sorry woonie,i should've check whether jaehwan shut off the lights and speakers before going out.Are you okay?Did he hit you or anything?"

Taekwoon blinks at the still cooing hakyeon -who's now hugging him and patting him here and there- and changes from an angry mess to a blushing mess in 1 second "Hakyeon-- wait,im fine-- when have manager-nim even hits anyone..hakyeon,im-- fine--" taekwoon tries to push hakyeon away but hakyeon being hakyeon,wraps his arms around him stronger which just makes taekwoon blushes even more

Hakyeon pulls taekwoon into his room while kissing his nose,his eyebrows,his cheeks,his-- face.

"i will help you calm down okay?You're literally red from being too angry awh,you're so cute woonie~" hakyeon said,still cooing and as he finally manages to pull taekwoon into the room,he slams the door shut

".....that's....both fascinating and disgusting" hongbin said, scrunching his face in disgust

Jaehwan said in relief and smiles at hongbin "well at least hakyeon hyung cooing at taekwoon hyung makes him changes from angry to shy."

"true" sanghyuk said,laughing "taekwoon hyung would probably kill you if not for hakyeon cooing at him"

"We should just let him coo at everything taek hyung does then.If that helps taek hyung stops being angry" wonshik said,grinning

"maybe we should coo at him whenever he's angry at us too!" sanghyuk said,his eyes twinkling as if that's the best idea ever

"Sweetie,i dont think that will work with us.He'd probably become angrier if we did that to him" jaehwan said,patting sanghyuk's head

"well then.They're both too whipped for each other" wonshik said,shrugging

"they might as well just date each other already" hongbin said,sighing

XxX

"i think the others are still clueless about our relationship" hakyeon said as he kisses the top of taekwoon's head

"Let them be.i dont want to hear the teasings" taekwoon said,snuggling closer to hakyeon and burying his face into hakyeon's neck

"you're really cute being all blushy and shy back there though" hakyeon said,hugging taekwoon closer

"Because you're embarrassing"

"....i know.Im still wondering how the boys are still so clueless after all the cooing"

"let it be" taekwoon leans up a little and pecks hakyeon's lips before burying his head into hakyeon's neck again "sleep"

Hakyeon grins,giddy. "so cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is 200% shitty holy shit im sorry  
> i hope you enjoys anyway


End file.
